custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shardak
Shardak is a Toa-Hero/Elemental Prince created by Arcturas to vanquish his enemies, The Seven Traitors. Early Life Shardak, Nightshade, and Arcturas were always running from the deadly Corpsians, Arcturas's enemies (although he did'nt know why they were running). Nightshade, a Corpsian Assassin, told Shadowbringer when to attack them. Arcturas was mortally wounded in the fight and later killed by Skorpix. before he died, Arcturus gave Shardak the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, and his Sword. He told Shardak and Nightshade to run, before the Corpsians return to destroy him. After a small argument, Shardak agrees to go with Nightshade. That night, Shardak saw dark shapes among the trees. He went off alone, and was attacked by a Hand of Mata Nui Agent, who, when he realizes he's a toa, let him go and brought Shardak to the Hand. Hand of Mata Nui Shardak became good friends with Blast and Kyhrex, and trained with the Hand for some time before being granted full member status. Corpsian Attack The Corpsian armies, led by Shadowbringer and Nightshade, readied to attack the Hand. Before they can attack, Silencer called Blast and Shardak to him and told him of the traitors (Though he only mentions five), and how if the Hand is to survive, they, with Kyhrex, must leave for the Voidrealm, where Skorpix's Corpsian's will not persue them. The Corpsians burst in, armed to the teeth. Shardak fought with Shadowbringer, and knocked him into the water, and destroying a Copy of Corpse, blasting it with light.He, Blast, and Kyhrex regrouped and fled for Voidrealm. Voidrealm Kyhrex, Shardak, and Blast encountered a patrol of Corpsians within Voidrealm, whom they fought of, but the Corpsians captured Blast. Kyrhex and Shardak decided that they can't let Blast be executed, and went to the Corpsian Stronghold to free him. Within the Corpsian Stronghold, they fought of the Corpsian Guards, and freed Blast. As they flee, they encountered Nightshade, Shardak's sister who tells Shardak she spied for the traitors and was responsible for Arcturas' death. Tortured by Nightshade's betrayal, Shardak fled the stronghold and returned to Voidrealm where they encountered Silencer and Melnox, alone. Silencer tells them that he tracked them here and that the Corpsians are closing in on the Hand. Later, a Corpsian Army, led by The Fury, attacked, and they were almost overwhelmed. in the battle, Silencer killed the Fury, but the Fury dealt him a mortal Blow as well. As another army of Corpsians approached, led by Flareus, Silencer told Melnox to take the others back to the Hand while he holds of the approaching army for as long as he can. Melnox led the trio into the night. Writhing Darkness Later,Shardak and Blast, were attacked by Limiters, and fled. The Limiters gathered, and attacked again, with Kyhrex led the Hand Agents to safety. Lariska, on Skorpix's command, let loose a trial Dominion, one of the deadliest Corpse Plagues and it killed even more Matoran than the last run. Meannwhile, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they plan to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers began appearing, and the Hand sensed a new threat. The Shardow God, the eleventh messanger, attacks, and was barely overcome by the Toa. Journeying to the Red Core, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knoking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him and, knowing that it was no longer safe there, left for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator, alive, attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas. After returning to the Hand's Base, Thousands of Corpsians launched a collossal attack on Sector 12, killing Melnox, Ion, Nidhiki, and many other agents. After conquering Sector 12, Skorpix continued on to the Hand's Base, and destroyed it as well. A few surviving Hand agents, electing Blast as their new leader, left for the Core, where they may be safe temporarily from Skorpix. Eventually, Blast managed to re-conquer the Hand base. Condemnation Blast and Shardak were out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attacked them. Blast called in his backup, but Echo was captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, left to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encountered an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacked. After escaping the wanderer, The Three saw Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer told them that he can communicate like that, and urged them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encountered a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They managed to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possessed the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he met, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aided Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invited Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, was slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast entered the caves. Blast overheared Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encountered the Shadow God, but evaded him. Blast found Kyhrex, and explained to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aided the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil was revealed, along with the Sceptre of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak left and found Echo. He was then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who brought his true body into the Caves. They freed a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes returned to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus was murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil was broken. However, the sacrifice failed, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons broke free. Eostra managed to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but then Shardak, Kyhrex, Echo, and Blast attacked, Blast, in a complete leap of faith, flinging himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Zoth, Blaze, and many Hand of Mata Nui agents joined them, and Shardak managed to defeat Eostra, knocking the Scepter out of her hand and freeing Varkanax. Blast, within the Pre-Complete Death Dimension, encountered the Spirit of Makuta Artidax, who showed him how to project the spirits of the Dead onto the Material World. Meanwhile, the Traitors loosed Elimination and Dominion, and a Poisoner of Corpse shot a capsule at Kyhrex, wounding her badly. Shardak, Blaze, Zoth, and Echo rescued Kyhrex, who reveals that each of the regalia of evil has only one way to be destroyed-and the Orb can only be eliminated by destroying the Soul and body of two different creatures. Kyhrex was soon separated from the others. Shardak, wandering off on his own, was re-captured by Windeus, Nex, Skorpix, and Lariska, and Shardak revealed he’s the toa-son of Arcturas. Nex, beginning to show signs of good, helped Shardak survive the wrath of the other Traitors. Eventually the Traitors forced him to lead them to Kyhrex. Kyhrex, killing a Rahi, decided to destroy the Orb, and was about to destroy her own soul, when Shardak and the Traitors appeared on the ridge. Shardak was unable to fight back, until Atarus arrived, leading the Hand of Mata Nui to Shardak. A full-scale battle breaks out, but hundred of Corpsians and Limiters appeared to help the Traitors. Varkanax and the Traitors are too powerful, and all seems lost until Blast arrived, leading the spirits of Ion, Melnox, Silencer, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Artidax into battle. The tide turned, with Artidax killing Varkanax, but once again all seems lost when Nex turned on the traitors, sacrificing her soul to eliminate the Dominion Orb temporarily. However, the Orb can still be saved, and the Traitors searched for it, but Shardak abandons the body of the Fanatic, and enters the body of Varkanax, sacrificing the body but saving his own soul. Shardak’s soul returns to his body, and found that the Traitors were gone and that the Hand won-at a dreadful cost. Many hand agents were dead, but the return of Silencer and the others was a cause for hope. Shardak, returning to the Hand Base, realized that the evil of the Traitors has permanently suffused his body, turning him into a traitor. Blast returned to the battle scene days later and discovers that the bodies of Scarapar, Silver, Dust, and the Shadow God are locked in ice. Blast promised to find a way to free the trapped Hand agents. Expulsion Shardak was patrolling the borders when Dhar'Ahi approached him, challenging him to a wrestling match, complying with Lariska's psionic orders. Lariska urged him to fight in front of Atarus and Psiunn, and his identity as a Traitor was revealed. Psiunn and Arcturas then expelled him from the Hand of Mata Nui, and commanded the Toa to kill him on sight. Kyhrex and Blast approached him, and gave him his armor, the Ignika, and a Tri-Bladed Scissor to replace his dual blades. Psiunn called the toa and other warriors of Light for the Toa Gathering, and Blast and Nightfang helped Shardak enter the Gathering, discised as "Ruru", a toa. Meanwhile a Toa of Fire was journeying to the gathering, where he was brutally slaughtered by The Shadowed One and a patrol of Dark Hunters. After The Shadowed One and other Dark Hunters arrived, Shardak called out a warning, wich is ignored by Psiunn, who announces that Shardak is the true enemy. Shardak speaks to the Shadowed One, and realizes that somehow, Varkanax is possessing the Shadowed One, and urges the Toa to flee. The Toa ignore his warning, and the combined force of Dark Hunters and Corpsians attacked, capturing all the Toa save Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast. Shardak, fleeing to Nightfang, finds out that he and Kiina are Hybrids, Toa and Glatorian posseessed by the spirits of Exterminator and Gorast. The Varkanax/Shadowed One Hybrid orders the Hybrids to create more Hybrids using the bodies of Toa and Glatorian, Shardak was dragged off along with Toa and hand of mata nui agents to the Odina Splinter Dimension. Blast was surrounded by Corpsians, but rescued by an alternate "Toa" Mata Nui and the two warriors left to rescue Shardak. Mata Nui departed, leaving Blast with an alternate Click. The Toa invaded the Odina Dimension, where Exterminator, Varkanax, and Gorast were creating more hybrids. Shardak's spirit was blasted from his body and his body taken over. Mata Nui, meanwhile, entered the dimension to help Blast, and the two fight Skorpix. Shardak posesseed the body of a Toa, and the three narrowly escaped the Odina Splinter Dimension. Kyhrex was at the base when the Hybrids, cloaked in the bodies of Hand of Mata Nui agents and Toa, return to the base, and, sensing something is wrong, stays in her chambers. Silencer, managing to kill his posessor, left for the mountains, where he encountered a small golden matoran, who gave him a mask. Copy, meanwhile, gained an Avohkii and, placing it on his face, corrupts it and becomes more powerful. Shardak, after leaving Odina in the body of a toa, encountered Exterminator/Nightfang, carrying the Scepter of Good. He managed to defeat Exterminator with Mata Nui and Blast's help, and took the Scepter. Blast knew that to power the Scepter, they'll need the Orb of Good, and left for the Hand of Mata Nui Base to steal it from the Hybrids, with Shardak and Mata Nui following him later, after finding Silencer. Blast, invisible due to the Scepter's powers, managed to enter the Chamber below, where Axonn is imprisoned by Temporal Statis and a surviving Dark Hunter, Zamor, guarding the Artifacts. Blast managed to escape with the Orb and kill Zamor, and wakes Axonn. Together he, Axonn, Shardak, Mata Nui, and Kyhrex formed a plan, Shardak semipossessing the body of Blast as a Hybrid without destroying Blast's mind. Together, in one body, they freed Atarus and gained the Mask of Good from him. With all the Weapons of Good, the Toa managed to destroy Exterminator and continue, freeing Viri. They, using Zamor's power, lept from place to place killing Hybrids as they go. Finally they entered Laverna Realm, where they killed Antroz, Raanu/Raidak, and posssessed Berix. they managed to temporarily defeat Flareus as well, and freed Ion. Atarus, Silencer, and Viri managed to take down an Ultimatum and are joined by Shardak/Blast, who left to deal with the last of the Hybrids in the Tower of Dreams. Mata Nui then offered to give up his body to Shardak so Blast could be free and Shardak be a Traitor no longer. He gave Blast a spell that would teleport Shardak into Mata Nui's body, before his soul left through a portal. They destroyed Takadox, Kazi, and two other Hybrids, and Kyhrex's team was revealed to have become evil Hybrids as well. The toa then encountered Gorast/Kiina, and managed to kill her, though they were badly wounded. The Toa continued into the Tower of Dreams, where they encounter Varkanax, Hakann, and another Hybrid. They destroyed the nameless Hybrid, but Hakann fled. After a long battle, Shardak and Blast managed to lure Varkanax to attack them. Blast, at the last moment, frees Shardak from his body so as not to kill him as well, and destroys the Weapons of Good to annihilate Varkanax's host, driving his spirit out of the Multiverse. Blast narrowly managed to free himself, and Shardak, now in the body of Mata Nui, and a few suriving hand agents, joined him at the ruins of the Tower of Dreams, and watched the Odina Splinter Dimension consume itself in a fiery explosion, killing any surviving Dark Hunters on the Demiplane. Impact Varkanax's essence later returned to the Core Processor, where he spoke with the faded spirit of Teridax, urging him to reenter the Xaterex Multiverse. The surviving Seven Traitors made ready for his arrival, Eostra sending out a beacon to Teridax, knowing his return would tip the balance of the Veil irreparebly and possibly destroy any hope for the Hand. Dark, spying on Skorpix, heared a charade between Skorpix and Varkanax, and told the Hand that the Elemental Demons are about to invade. Dark urged the Hand of Mata Nui remenents to attack the Corpsians at the Core Processor before the "Demons invade". The Corpsian Legion and the few surviving Hybrids, led by the Fury to destroy the Hand forever, while below, the Traitors, along with Banrax and Flareus, prepared the calling. The battle above began, and Nightshade released the Rahi Nui army hidden below to eliminate the Hand forever. The attempt to completely destroy the Hand failed, however, the Rahi Nui were released and routed the Hand. Shardak and Blast attempted to kill Nightshade, however, Nightshade threw Shardak, Kyhrex and Blast into the Core. Nightshade was joined by Shadowbringer on the edge of the Core Void. After telling Shadowbringer how she had killed Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex, Zoth hauled himself out of the rubble and pulled Nightshade into the Core Void with him. Below, Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast awoke, Kyhrex very hurt, and find Nightshade's "dead" body. Blast destroyed her dagger, though it attempts to kill Kyhrex. The Toa then tried to find a way out. Meanwhile Zoth, below, tried to find a way out. After aquirring Shardak's Ignika, Zoth met the Engergized Protodermis Entity, who froze the Mask to his face. Zoth, using his newfound power, animates the scenery around him. Above, Pridak and Ehlek hatch a plan to conquer the Universe and gain Teridax's power. The Plan backfires and Ehlek, Pridak, the five Piraka, and Blaze, and Viri fall into the Core as well. Below, Shardak and Blast meet Zoth, where the Energized Protodermis entity defuses the Ignika from the Skakdi's face, but fuses Shardak and Blast into a fusion. The Toa-Heroes and Zoth find Viri, who is an Ultimatum in disguise. The Ultimatum was killed temporarily by the Toa, who found the real Viri buried under rubble, and rescued her, and destroy the Hybrids of Avak and Reidak. Blaze, meanwhile, in an even deeper void, landed on a thick Visorak web, containing hundreds of Visorak created by Eostra to be Teridax's army when he returns. Blaze managed to incinterate portions of the web. Above, Balta and Idris' Hybrids attacked them, and knocked Shardak/Blast, Kyhrex, and Zoth deeper into the Core Void. Viri managed to knock Balta deeper into the Void and kill Idris, slicing her to peices. Blaze, below, encountered Balta, and managed to imprison the Toa/Hybrid in a Visorak Web and burn it, sending Balta plummeting forever into the bottomless void. Blaze, however, was imprisoned in the Webs, giving him powers over gravity and a smarter mind. The Fusion, Kyhrex, and Zoth met with Blaze, and burn the Visorak webs, sending the Visorak plummeting after Balta. Blaze usedf his powers of Gravity to return the Toa to Viri, where Defilak attacked them. Despite being nearly invincible, the Toa finally destroy the Hybrid. Kyhrex, shocked at her team's evil, was shaken. Blaze used his gravity powers to return the Toa to directly below the Core Processor, where they met the last Hybrid, Ackar/Pridak, who had Ion's antimutant armor piece on, and dove into the pit, persumed dead by the Toa. Pridak used his power to restore his original body to it's original form, and returned to the surface, intending to conquer it. Meanwhile, Blast reset the Core Processor to reject Teridax, and sent a wave of energy, which engulfed the Traitors. Eostra managed to reset the coordinents, and Teridax continued his inexorable return to the Xaterex Multiverse. Shardak defused the Fusion with the Spear of Fusion, then led the charge up the Core Processor. The Hand, seeing a massive break in Corpsian ranks, relaunch their attack. The Toa then manage to defeat the Traitors, but Shardak fights Eostra. In the collossal battle that follows, Skorpix was hauled into the Core Void along with Blast, and Shardak battled Windeus and Banrax. After fleeing the Battlefield after one of Eostra's annihilation bolts killed Kyhrex, Shardak encountered Flareus and Zaktan, and, narrowly defeating them, realizes the Hakann Hybrid has escaped into the Core Processor. Blast, meanwhile, presumably kills Skorpix, flinging him into the Core Void. Shardak confronted Hakann, who becomes possessed by Teridax as the Teridax Robot drew nearer. Eventually Axonn and Viri awoke, and Axonn told Shardak to flee, saying he'd faught Teridax before. Viri was kidnapped by Pridak, who flew in on a sea sled to rescue her. Shardak defies orders and stays, and eventually Axonn and Shardak shoved Hakann through the portal. Shardak half-fused with Axonn, and his mutated body fell into the Core Void. Axonn's remaining peices were recreated by a Great Being, and faught with Eostra. In a desprate attempt to stop the Great Being until Teridax arrived, Eostra calls hand agents and Corpsians to kill the Being, but all were killed by the Great Being. Finally the Great Being defeats Eostra, flinging her away, but Teridax impacted on the Matoran Universe, mortally injuring the entire Multiverse. However, the Great Being reversed time, sending Teridax back to fragments into his era, and recreating the Corpsians and Hand Agents destroyed, including Nightfang. Eostra remobilized her legions with Nightshade and Shadowbringer, and cornered Shardak, Blast, Kyhrex, and Nightfang on the edge of the Core void. After killing Nightfang, the Limiters and Corpsians destroyed the ledge and the Toa fell into the Core Void. The Great Being, knowing they are beyond his reach but wanting them to live, created a portal to the Twilight Void for them to pass through. Above, Nightshade and Shadowbringer were watching the Toa fall, when Zoth, once again, appeared to drag the Assassins into the Void, causing Zoth, Nightshade, and Shadowbringer to fall into the Portal as well. Pridak, high above, sensing the time is right to conquer the Multiverse, tells Viri to stay within his fortress while he redies to launch his attack on the Multiverse... Skorpix's Realm In the Skorpix's Realm alternate dimension, Shardak was killed by Skorpix when he was trying to escape the Corpsians. Dark Kingdom In the Dark Kingdom alternate dimension, Shardak was never created, as Arcturus was killed by Skorpix Nui before The Scattering. Shardak from the "real" reality came into the realm and was captured by the alternate Element Lord of Jungle, who threw him into the Plant Prison with the alternate Shadowbringer. Shadowbringer told him how Nightshade handed him over to the Element Lord of Jungle, then publicly claimed to have killed him. Shardak later escaped and burned the Plant Prison. He was attacked by a trio of Corpsian Exterminators, but destroyed one. The dimentional gateway opened and Shardak returned to his reality. Other Information Abilities and Traits Shardak was iniatlly brave, strong, and heroic, and was very loyal to his friends. He has a visious hatred of his Toa-Sister Nightshade and wants to ensure her downfall. He doesn't know why Arcturas created him, but he knew the powers of five of the traitors. In Condemnation, he became rather reckless, to the point of taking the Seven Traitors alone. In Expulsion, he became rather cruel and sadistic, due to the fact his soul was seperated from his body. when he gaied control over Mata nui's Toa body, he became less sadistic. Shardak used the power of Life and had minor control over fire until he was mutated by the Void. now he is mostly powerless, though he can still use the Blade of Arcturas. He destroyed his origial mask, the Ignika, with the Weapons of Good, and now wears Mata nui's alterate Ignika. BIONICLE.com Stats See Also *Blast *Kyhrex *The Seven Traitors Category:Varkanax39 Category:Characters Category:Minish Link Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:The Eternal Game